The Little Black Dress
by iwannagibbs
Summary: Just a quick one shot featuring the dress Ziva wore in the episode depicting Jimmy's bachelor party. Rating just to be safe.


Just a little something that popped into my head after watching the episode mentioned. Hope you like.

**The Little Black Dress**

Ziva's POV

Sometimes I wonder about Gibbs' ideas but I have to admit, most of the time they work out very well. Tonight I am not so sure about. He and the rest of the men on the team are supposedly celebrating Jimmy's about-to-end bachelorhood as a cover to us trying to capture Harper Dearing. I am supposed to serve as a lookout and keep an eye on our reluctant and very nervous witness. To do that I will be sitting on a bench, alone, watching our witness as he waits for the evil Mr. Dearing to arrive. I am dressed in a very slinky, very short little black dress. The men in the group left separately for their faux drinking party so Gibbs has not seen what I am wearing. I decided when he gave me this assignment that if I was going to miss the party part of the evening I would at least enjoy my role as best I could. This dress is a favorite of mine and I feel very sexy and just a little bit wild when I wear it. I do not think sexy and slinky is what Gibbs had in mind for me tonight but maybe he will enjoy the surprise. Sometimes I like trying to surprise our boss because it is a challenge and none of us succeed at it very often. We will see in a little while if I do this time. I have to say, my little black dress has rarely failed me!

Gibbs' POV

This stakeout is one of the craziest I've ever done but if it helps us catch that bastard Dearing it will be worth it. I can see Ziva sitting on the bench up the street watching our supposed witness. I didn't see her arrive but I had no doubt she'd be there on time just as I laid it all out. From here I can't see her all that clearly but I'd swear she's barely wearing anything. I'm not all that sure this is going to work but we're so far behind the eight ball on this case we can barely maneuver so we're ready to try anything.

Okay, Ziva says the limo is coming so we're moving. I'm supposed to walk up and greet Ziva as if she has been waiting for me. Almost there and I can see the limo come around the corner.

Ziva is standing up just as I get to her and I reach out for her hand. Damn! Keep you mind on the job, Gibbs! She looks spectacular. And I was right; she's barely wearing anything. Where in the hell did her gun come from? No way it was under that dress!

Shit! Naturally Dearing isn't in the car. We've been played again and we're still scrambling around like a bunch of probies on their first case.

Ziva's POV

The look in Gibbs' eyes when he saw me was priceless. I definitely surprised him tonight! Too bad I did not have a bet with Tony; I could have made some money tonight. My little black dress strikes again! Never fails me.

Gibbs POV

Watching Ziva walk down the hall to the interrogation room is giving me a real hard on. That damn dress is so deliciously tight and short I can barely remember who we're going to interrogate. I need a head slap and a cold shower! She knows exactly what she'd doing to me. I can see it in her eyes and the way she's walking. I don't see how I can let this pass; I gotta do something about her wearing that damn dress.

Interrogation is over and Dearing's employee is taken away by two agents.

Ziva gets up to leave but Gibbs blocks the door, leaning against it with one hand behind him on the doorknob and the other holding the case file. He is deliberately keeping his hands occupied so they don't stray somewhere they shouldn't.

"Is there anything else Gibbs? I think he is telling the truth. He doesn't know where Dearing is."

"Agreed."

"So, we can go then?"

When Gibbs doesn't answer right away Ziva just looks at him. She is not intimidated by the 'Gibbs glare' and tonight, because she is wearing 'the little black dress' she feels invincible.

"Gibbs is there something wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing wrong."

Then because he is not sure if the recorder is off or if there is anyone still in the observation room he opens the door and steps into the hallway. Ziva exits the room but is forced to stop just outside the doorway when Gibbs doesn't move away from the door.

Gibbs leans in close to her and says very quietly, "When you get home tonight don't take off that dress until you hear from me."

Ziva just stares at him but doesn't say a word. His eyes are darker than usual and he is looking at her very intently. There is no expression on his face but Ziva is pretty sure what's going on behind those baby blues. He is a man after all and she is wearing the 'little black dress'.

Gibbs turns and walks away about ten steps then turns around and says, "I mean it Agent David. Not until you hear from me."

The team spends just about an hour writing up their reports and one by one they leave the squad room. Tim is first of course and then Tony and finally Ziva is ready to leave. She gathers her belongings and steps out from behind her desk.

"Goodnight Gibbs."

"Remember what I said David."

"I do."

Ziva drives straight home and as is her habit she checks to make sure everything is in order before she goes into the bedroom. She wonders how long Gibbs plans to stay at the office and more importantly exactly what he meant by "until you hear from me". She decides to wait no more than one hour and then she will proceed with her night whether she has heard from him or not. She is consoled by the fact that the dress is comfortable enough to wear for hours and hours. She does lose her shoes and sits down on the bed to read.

She has only made it through ten pages of her book when she hears the door open and close. Ziva reaches in the bedside table drawer and withdraws her Sig. Then she hears the footsteps and she can smell him. She would recognize that scent anywhere; sawdust, coffee and something that is simply Gibbs. So, she was apparently to hear from him in person.

Ziva stood up and walked toward the bedroom door and there he was, in the doorway before she got there. He stopped just inside door and Ziva approached him.

"See you followed orders."

"Have I ever not done so?"

"Nope."

He didn't say another word. He simply grabbed her biceps in his big hands and pushed her up against the wall. Without her shoes she was much shorter than him and he had to lean down to kiss her. He didn't mind that. Not at all. He leaned into her and kissed her hard on the mouth. It took her about a millisecond to respond and kiss him back. When they needed air Gibbs moved back only enough to take off his jacket and shirt then he turned her around and leaned into her again. He moved her hair to one side and kissed her neck and collarbone. Ziva could fell his arousal pushing against her back. He kept kissing her neck and shoulders as he searched for the tiny pull on the zipper that would open up that tiny little black dress. When he finally found it he grasped it with his teeth and pulled it oh-so-slowly about half way down her back. Then he laid a trail of sweet, soft kisses all the way back up to her neck tasting her soft skin to his hearts content.

Ziva was having a very difficult time remembering to breathe. Gibbs let his hands slide under the fabric of the dress and very carefully he let his fingers dance up her back to her shoulders. He leaned down and kissed her again.

"Turn around." His voice was rough with need and quieter than she would have expected.

Ziva turned around and her hands immediately went to his chest. She scraped her fingernails lightly through the curly hair there. Then she kissed him there and rubbed the pads of her thumbs over his nipples. Gibbs sucked in a breath at that and pulled her against him with his hands on her hips.

Gibbs took her by the wrists and held them over her head pinning them there with one hand. He recognized that Ziva was allowing this to happen; if she wanted her hands free they would be free. He used his leg to spread her legs and he leaned his lower body into hers letting her feel what she was doing to him. As Gibbs covered her mouth and kissed her deeply his free hand wandered up her leg and under her dress. He stroked her through the tiny scrap of silk he found there and discovered just how wet and ready she was. He easily pulled her thong down and began teasing her with two fingers. When he pulled his mouth away, letting her catch her breath he let go of her wrists and Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck. She thrust herself into his hand silently begging him to end his teasing.

"Dammit Gibbs," was all she could say.

Gibbs responded by thrusting those teasing fingers into her slick, throbbing opening. When she was about to scream his name, he covered her mouth with his and mimicked what his fingers were doing by thrusting his tongue in to taste her. He kissed along her jaw and down to her throat where her pulse was going wild. He sucked there, bit her and then sucked again as he added a third finger down below and quickened his pace.

He whispered in her ear, "I want you to come for me. Just let go and come for me."

Ziva wrapped her arms around his chest and shifted one leg up on his hip. The change of angle did the trick and she exploded on his hand. Gibbs kept stroking her through her orgasm then slowly removed his fingers and gently stroked her until she had come back to earth.

Ziva was reaching for his belt buckle before he knew what she was doing. He grabbed her wrist and led her over to the bed. She stepped out of her dress and dropped her bra on the floor with it. When she looked at Gibbs he had a very smug, satisfied look on his face. She raised an eyebrow at him in silent question.

"What?"

"Is that any way to treat the mother of your children?"

END


End file.
